User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S5 - Astronauts VS Astronomers
So this battle took a bit longer to write then most since it's 3 on 3 similar to the East vs West battle. As for which is which, each person's rapping will match to their name in the intro title. When all rap, it's bolded. (and yes i put Yungtown as Neil just because i want him) Nice Peter, EpicLloyd and Yungtown as Yuri, Buzz and Neil Zach Sherwin, George Watsky and ??? as Galileo, Copernicus and Ptolemy EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, and Yuri Gagarin VS Galileo, Ptolemy, and Copernicus! BEGIN! Astronauts: Houston, I think we have a situation. Three idiots who disgrace every nation. These three arrogant fools are plaguing heaven. You'll blast outta here if you try to face Apollo 11. A spitting image of failure, with no skill on the mic. So Russia must come out and take the first strike. What exactly is it that you think you've uncovered? We actually explore the things you say you discovered! Astronomers: I see in space that it is written within the stars. We'll beat these freaks who couldn't even make it to Mars. Destroying the ethics of space is what you've done so far. You probably thought the Milky Way was just a candy bar. You're failing this fight, better call up mission control. You're rapping sucks more then light into a black hole! '' '''You can fight all you want but your time is soon.' For Explorers, you've never even gone past the moon! Astronauts: Let's begin with dissing the stubborn fool Ptolemy. Who's known for the worst theory in Astronomy. You're a disgrace to your race, feel free to take a shot. But you'll fail trying to face this Russian cosmonaut! '' My turn to turn Copernicus to ash and dust. You're well known for fixing a theory full of rust. Congrats, you saw the light everyone can see daily, woo hoo! But news flash, the universe still doesn't revolve around you! Now let's listen up to the gallery Galileo. You're whole team is getting crushed by this trio. You're historically known for looking at everything wrong. I'm guessing you went nuts from looking at the sun too long! Astronomers: Enough of this, how dare you insult the best minds around. Without us, you wouldn't of made it off the ground. We're red giants, bright enough to make you dread. You're just dwarfs, dim witted and almost dead! And you, you're like a toy, call you Buzz Lightyear. Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm seeing here. Except a weak freak known for annoying persistence. Like Pluto, your fame is erased from existence! ''And lastly, you known nothing about me. I founded both Economics and Astronomy. So tell me, what do you think about that? I already found the things you went to look at! Astronauts: Oh really? You forget, you're messing with something international. I'm the first man in space, you three are just plain irrational. You're the greatest mistake in all of the space under our sun. The only one of you anyone knows is Issac Newton! '' Let us end this battle, unless you enjoy torment. From Egypt to Italy, you're not even important. We'll be the ones to stomp out your idiotic theories. You're more ridiculous then the moon landing conspiracies! Think about it like this, who're you trying to diss? Fire all you want, but you're shots just miss. Because of us, they created things everybody's gonna see! Things like Velcro, orange soda and mother fucking TV! Astronomers: Yes yes, you created stupid shit that only one of people use. Congrats, but now we're being forced to let loose. Go ahead, challenge us, you're just a goner. You're aren't intellegant because you have a medal of honor. You use that 'hero' status to try to compensate. You're voices so annoying, I can barely concentrate. ''And as for those conspiracies, I hear you don't take it well. Punched a guy in the face because of what he was trying to sell. For someone who's Armstrong, you sure are weak. ''Because now that you're dead, you're remembered as a geek. '' When it comes to teaching lessons on the galaxy, I'm the master! You're a bigger stain on history then the Challenger Disaster! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC...RAP...BATTLES...OF...HISTORY! "Logo flies upward off screen" WHO WON? Astronauts Astronomers Category:Blog posts